HazelSpice
ALL CREDIT GOES TO That one weird warrior cat FOR FORMAT AND CODING! HazelSpice ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Personality |-|Positives (+) = ☾ Kind, Smart, Patient |-|Neutrals (--) = ☾ Shy, Realistic, Silent |-|Negitives (-) = ☾ Hesitant, Judging, Repetitive Summary HazelSpice was born mute, and she has always lived on being mute. She's your typical shy, awkward, silent cat, but she is sadly forever silent. HazelSpice longs to be able to speak or communicate with other cats, but that oppurtunity never came. She is very good with paw, nose, and tail gestures, so it should be easy to cooperate with her, but it is still very difficult. HazelSpice has a love for flowers, and she will probably hate you forever if you kill one. HazelSpice's mutation is Earth. ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Appearance HazelSpice is an overall attractive she-cat. She has a chestnut brown overcoat with a beige underbelly that stretches up to her muzzle, with no markings whatsoever. She has deep hazel eyes that sparkle in the sunlight. Since HazelSpice has an obsession with flowers, she plucked one from the grass and wears it proudly atop her head. The beautiful flower rests against her ear. The flower has sky blue petals and two green leaves. Breed-'American Shorthair '''Weight-' 9 lbs. 'Height-' 8 in. 'Length- ' 13 in. 'Voice-'''None, she's mute '━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Stats ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Likes/Dislikes Likes Flowers Robin Clean Water Spring Summer Herbs Quiet Cats Dislikes Weeds Fish Dirty Water Winter Fall Fighting Talkative/Irritating Cats ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Love Life Eyecandy ''' HazelSpice loves attractive cats. She likes cats with lighter colored pelts, unlike her own. She likes cats with hazel eyes and lithe builds. HazelSpice likes the cats who act like introverts, the quiet and curdious kinds. HazelSpice is also more attracted to the skinnier cats. '''Turn-offs HazelSpice despises talkers, and cats who are overconfident and always trying to change anothers personality. She doesn't like cats with darker pelts and blue eyes. She doesn't like teasers, for she is sensitive when cats make fun of her for her disabilty. HazelSpice doesn't really like cats with longer fur-she prefers the shorthairs. Crushes N/A Mate/ex-mate N/A Cats attracted to HazelSpice None (Add yourself in) Status Single and Looking Sexuality Hetrosexual ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Goals x Save a wounded cat's life x x Find an attractive and kind mate x x Have kits x x Earn respect from all of The Dream Realm x x Become a Dream Guardian x x Use her earth mutation for the greater good x x Start a flower garden outside the Medic Den x ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Relations OkapiCrown //Sister (Elite Warrior)//Alive// 90% HazelSpice nods her head, smiling. Her tail swishes happily behind her. She trusts her sister and loves her very much. Pastel//Leader//Alive//80% HazelSpice nods and stamps a paw, signaling that she trusts her leader. Tigerlily//Deputy//Alive//80% HazelSpice nodded and shrugged, signaling that she trusts her deputy but she has never met her. Obsidian//Elite Warrior//Alive//50% HazelSpice tilts her head, frowing. She's never met Obsidian before, but wishes to someday. DreamCatcher//Elite Warrior//Alive//50% HazelSpice shrugs. She's never met DreamCatcher before, and she's never met him, either. FluffyTail//Warrior//Alive//50% HazelSpice paws the ground and frowns. She's never met FluffyTail before. InvisibleLight//Warrior//Alive//50% HazelSpice's nose twitches. She remembers InvisibleLight padding by the Medic Den one afternoon, but that was all. SilverPaw//Apprentice//Alive//60% HazelSpice glances to the side and stamps her paw twice, shaking her head. SilverPaw is her mentor, but she's never met him before, and wishes to train him soon. She's just worried that SilverPaw might not be able to understand what she's trying to communicate with him. '' '''Tsali'//Warrior//Alive//50% HazelSpice tilts her head. She's never met or heard of Tsali before. '' '''StarFish'//Elder//Alive//50% HazelSpice tilts her head. She's never met StarFish before. '' '''Shadow'//Dream//Alive//50% HazelSpice has never met Shadow before. '' '''Crystal'//Queen//Alive//50% HazelSpice has never met Crystal before. '' '''Bolt'//Warrior//Alive//50% HazelSpice has never met Bolt before. '' '━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━''' Gallery Screenshot 2018-06-15 16.03.09.png|HazelSpice's Ref Screenshot 2018-06-19 17.29.34.png|HazelSpice - Dalicious Category:Females Category:Medics Category:Cats Category:Characters